Arigatou, Nippon
by Marabella Lavender
Summary: Fic Colab. Sakura Haruno, siswi Hang Tae Guk Senior High School sangat menyukai tanaman dan dari hobinya itu, ia akan menghabiskan musim panasnya di Jepang. Namun, ia harus direpotkan dengan proyek presentasinya bersama Hinata dan Shikamaru. RnR please!


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Arigatou, Nippon © Vivi Silvia C.

Rated: T

* * *

**Arigatou, Nippon**

_Chapter 1. Preparing for The Trip_

_By:_

_Marabella Lavender_

* * *

_Summer_.

Udara masih sedikit memberikan hawa dingin setelah beberapa hari yang lalu, lembaran-lembaran kelopak bunga mulai bermunculan. Musim panas segera tiba, membawa kehangatan diantara berbagai tumpukan salju yang mulai menipis. Untungnya saja bumi ini dilapisi oleh atmosfer dan _ozon_, sebab kalau tidak, berbagai ketidakseimbangan akan mulai membayangi kehidupan umat manusia.

Isu bahwa bumi ini taklagi berusia cukup lama telah menjadi bahan bicara semua orang, takterkecuali bagi kaum terdidik yang merasa perlu menyuarakan haknya demi kelangsungan bumi. Mereka menyimpulkan bahwa jika takada _ozon_ maka mentari musim panas benar-benar akan merusak sel-sel kulit kita.

Karena isu itulah yang membuat sebuah institusi pengamatan luar angkasa negara Jepang membuat suatu pertemuan internasional untuk pertama kalinya guna menjadi sarana bertukar pikiran antara warga belahan dunia lainnya. _JAXA _atau _Japan Aerospace Exploration Agency _menjadi titik pusat pertemuan itu. Mereka berharap dengan pertemuan ini, anak-anak, maupun orang dewasa di seluruh dunia mengerti akan arti melindungi bumi dari ancaman _global warming, _baik dari dalam bumi itu sendiri maupun dari luar.

Seleksi pun dilakukan. Berbagai negara ditunjuk untuk mengirimkan duta lingkungan mereka. Sungguh takmudah untuk menjadi duta akan pertemuan besar semacam ini. Sebab, _konvensi _dari hasil pertemuan itu akan langsung diberikan kepada perwakilan _G8 _yang taklama lagi akan mengadakan pertemuan penting di Hokkaido, Jepang. Artinya, hanya orang-orang _bermutu _saja yang mampu menjadi peserta pertemuannya.

Duta yang terpilih tidak hanya berasal dari kalangan siswa sekolah menengah atas tapi ada juga yang berasal dari lingkup universitas, pelakon hiburan, bahkan orang biasa. Namun, umumnya pihak _JAXA _menginginkan untuk mendengar suara-suara yang dikeluarkan oleh anak-anak sekolah menengah.

Setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Korea Selatan yang akan menjadi salah satu negara yang akan mengikuti pertemuan internasional itu, semua sekolah terkenal di sana mulai menjalankan aksinya dengan berbagai seleksi. Mulai dengan memata-matai tingkah laku siswa mereka yang _friendly _dengan lingkungan atau dengan melihat sisi kritisnya. Takterkecuali bagi salah satu sekolah menengah atas bernama seperti nama artis itu.

_Hang Tae Guk Senior High School._

Sekolah Menengah Atas yang satu ini adalah sekolah yang paling terkenal di seantero Korea Selatan. Setiap tahun, sekolah ini mampu mengeluarkan siswa-siswi berbakat dan siap diterima di universitas manapun di Korea maupun luar negeri. Dan tentunya, bagi seorang siswi yang selalu disibukkan dengan kegiatan lingkungan seperti Haruno Sakura maupun Hyuuga Hinata sejak masih duduk di bangku menengah pertama, menjadi duta lingkungan untuk pertemuan internasional itu adalah hal yang mudah, semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

* * *

Keringat membasahi wajah Sakura yang bersinar itu. Semangatnya dalam hal _bertani _rupanya menjadi cikal bakal kemenangannya menjadi seseorang yang terkenal tahun ini. Bukan karena ia terlalu jenius atau dipilih sebagai _gadis-periang-tahun-ini _oleh koran sekolah tapi dirinya yang selalu dianggap biasa-biasa saja di depan teman-teman seangkatannya rupanya sungguh mengubahnya dari _nothing _menjadi―

"Kau terpilih."

Tiba-tiba lamunan Sakura tentang dirinya yang menjadi Menteri Lingkungan Hidup Korea Selatan terbuyarkan di siang yang lumayan panas itu. Secara mengejutkan, Hinata menyodorkan sesuatu ke wajah Sakura. Sakura pun menghentikan sementara pekerjaannya menaburi benih pohon _guava _di lahan kosong tepat di belakang area sekolah seraya menggigit ujung sarung hitam untuk bertanam dengan giginya. Ia menatap sebentar ke arah rok sekolahnya yang merah-selutut itu terlihat penuh dengan tanah. Wajahnya berubah penuh tanya saat dilihatnya sebuah surat terpilin pita merah menempel di hidungnya.

"Mm, maksudku, _kita _terpilih. Bukankah itu bagus, Sakura? Impian kita untuk berbicara di depan dunia akhirnya terwujud juga!"

"Terpilih? Terpilih apa?" tanya Sakura masih memperlihatkan wajah bingungnya.

Senyum cerah terlukis di wajah putih Hinata. Rambut birunya sedikit terkibas oleh angin musim panas. "Terpilih untuk mengikuti _Japan's International Space Summit_. Syaratnya, kita berdua harus membuat suatu presentasi. Sebenarnya, tidak hanya kita berdua sih. Ada si Shikamaru juga tuh. Hahh, kalau dia ada di tim kita, sepertinya bagus juga. Soalnya, dia pintar kan? Tapi, sifat malesnya itu lho yang bikin sebel. Pasti, ujung-ujungnya cuma kita berdua yang menyelesaikan presentasinya. _Fuahh_..."

Sakura termangu sesaat. Saat ia membaca seluruh kalimat dalam surat terpilin pita itu, wajahnya bersemu merah. "GYAAA..." teriaknya kegirangan.

Melihat kelakuan Sakura yang terus saja berteriak senang itu, Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum. "Sekolah kita sebenarnya memilih beberapa peserta lain tapi yang terpilih dengan _full free cost _hanya kita bertiga, kau-aku-Shikamaru. Ada Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun juga!"

"_Ah, Nippon... __**Sarangeyo**_..." ujar Sakura seraya memeluk kertas berpilin tadi. Impiannya untuk kembali ke Jepang akhirnya terwujud juga.

"Masalahnya―"

Sakura menoleh, menatap Hinata yang tampak berpikir. "Kenapa, Hinata?"

"Diantara kita bertiga, yang fasih berbahasa Jepang bukannya hanya aku ya?"

"Hm, meskipun aku lahir di Jepang, aku malah tidak terlalu fasih berbicara dengan _bahasa ibu. _Kenapa tidak pakai bahasa Inggris saja? Toh, bahasa Inggris adalah bahasa internasional." jawab Sakura sembari mengenakan kembali jas merah marun sekolahnya yang tergeletak sembarangan. Lambang _Hang Tae Guk Senior High School_ dengan burung _phoenix _biru tua yang kaki-kakinya memegang bunga teratai terlihat jelas di kantong jasnya.

"Tapi, untuk berbicara dengan para pedagang di sana... Kita harus berbahasa Jepang kan?"

"Ah! Takkusangka, ternyata Hinata doyan belanja juga! Hihi..." ledek Sakura seraya mencubit lengan Hinata. "Lagipula, nilai bahasa Jepangku biasa-biasa saja. Soalnya Pak Ebisu itu benar-benar _sensi _sama aku. Jadinya, aku malas belajar lebih banyak."

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Bunyi dedaunan pohon rindang yang tersibak oleh angin memberi kesan hangat dan terdengar seperti alunan akustik yang harmonis. Kedua sahabat itu terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya terkejut sendiri saat bunyi bel istirahat telah berakhir. Mereka berlari secepat-cepatnya, menjauh dari taman belakang sekolah yang menjadi _headquarters _bagi Klub Florologi. Sakura seperti melupakan sesuatu. Saat berusaha mengingat-ingat, ia ternyata lupa mengambil tas sekolahnya yang masih tergeletak di batang pohon apel yang masih kecil, padahal ia harus mengikuti tambahan materi di kelas _Aljabar._

Tepat di ujung koridor, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya sebentar, kemudian berbalik dan menatap Sakura. "Jadi, kita akan menghabiskan waktu kosong kita pada hari Sabtu dan Minggu untuk _searching _akan bahan presentasi tim dari sekolah kita."

"Oke. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Shikamaru? Dia juga bagian dari tim kan?"

Sakura menoleh sebentar saat dilihatnya beberapa temannya dari Klub Florologi menyapanya. Ia pun membalas dengan senyum. "Apa kau yakin dia akan mendengar _suruhan _kita padanya, Hinata?"

Hinata tampak berpikir. Mata indigonya terangkat ke atas, berusaha mencari-cari ide.

"Dia disuruh mencari tema presentasi kita saja, bagaimana?" tanya Hinata, "Kemudian, kita tinggal _searching _materinya di berbagai sumber. Tahu tidak, hal yang tersulit dalam menyusun suatu makalah ialah mencari tema dan judulnya. Untuk ukuran seorang Shikamaru, hal itu tidak terlalu sulit kan?"

"Ah! Ide bagus. Kau memang jenius, Hinata. _Umm_―" Sakura tampak merogoh-rohoh tas besarnya yang dipenuhi berbagai macam buku mengenai tanaman, kotak bekal dan baju olahraga. Ia lalu meraih ponselnya yang terbenam cukup dalam di tasnya itu. "―aku ini pelupa. Harus segera dicatat. Erm, eh― ada pesan."

Sebuah pesan singkat terpampang di layar ponsel Sakura. Ia membaca nama pengirimnya yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

"Si bodoh Naruto. Katanya, selamat buat kita berdua. Berita selengkapnya mengenai visa, jadwal keberangkatan dan _travel agency _yang akan mengurus kita akan dikirimkan lewat email masing-masing peserta."

"Tampaknya, liburan musim panas kali ini akan menarik ya? Kita bisa mengerjakan proyek besar sekaligus..."

Kedua sahabat yang sudah lama saling kenal ini bertukar pandang. Mata hijau emerald Sakura bertemu dengan mata indigo milik Hinata. Mereka terdiam sebentar, saling melirik ke arah sekitar mereka, mengawasi kalau-kalau ada guru atau siswa lain yang melihat mereka. Sepersekian detik kemudian―

"―_MENIKMATI MUSIM PANAS DI JEPANG!_"

Sakura dan Hinata saling menyerukan hal yang sama. Suara heboh mereka terdengar memenuhi seluruh sudut koridor kelas dua yang tenang dan sepi itu. Namun, mereka tampaknya melupakan inspeksi mendadak yang selalu dilakukan oleh Pak Joi Chung –guru kedisplinan bermata empat– yang baru saja keluar dari salah suatu kelas. Dengan penggaris kayu kecil yang selalu dibawanya, pembawaannya terlihat semakin mengerikan. Kontan, kedua sahabat pemilik hobi sama itu lari terbirit-birit.

"JANGAN BERTERIAK-TERIAK DI KORIDOR KELAS!!"

* * *

Keringat Tenten menetes-netes dan menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya. Saat ini, udara di ibukota Korea Selatan, Seoul, sedang panas-panasnya. Tapi, bukan itu saja yang membuat Tenten mandi keringat. Mahasiswi Teknik Lingkungan Korea University itu masih berkutat dengan kopernya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Tenten menduduki koper yang tidak bisa tertutup juga. Wajahnya yang dipenuhi keringat itu terlihat semakin lusuh saat perasaan jengkel karena merasa dikalahkan oleh kopernya sendiri menghantuinya.

Kesal, dibuka lagi tutup kopernya, lalu dia memilah-milah lagi isinya. Dengan sebal, dipandanginya boneka ikan pari, selimut tipis, empat novel, sepasang sepatu, dan beberapa baju yang tidak jadi dibawanya. Sekarang tinggal berpikir, apa tetap nekat membawa laptop atau tidak. Kalau tidak, dia tidak akan bisa mengerjakan tugas selama mengikuti seminar ini. Juga tidak bisa menulis diary selama perjalanannya. Tapi, kalau dibawa, hanya akan menambah berat bawaannya.

Tenten menghitung-hitung jumlah barang bawaannya sekali lagi. Satu koper, satu _traveling bag_, satu tas kecil untuk berbagai dokumen, dan satu tas berisi laptop. Cukup merepotkan.

Akhirnya, gadis bercepol dua ini mengeluarkan sepasang sepatu lagi. Dia membawanya ke sudut kamar. Kemudian mencoba menutup koper lagi. Namun, tiba-tiba terdengar suara mengeong sedih dari dalam koper. Dengan kaget, ia membuka kembali tutup koper. Rupanya, anak kucingnya iseng masuk dan terperangkap di dalamnya. Dia merasa kasihan sekaligus bertambah kesal. Dia menggerutu, lalu mengambil anak kucing itu dan menggeletakkannya di lantai. Dia bersiap menutup kopernya lagi. Tapi, dia seperti mencium aroma _amonia _yang pekat dari arah kopernya itu. Saat dicek, baju di dalam kopernya basah dan berwarna kekuningan.

"Kucing SIALAN!" pekiknya kesal. Ternyata anak kucing tadi pipis sembarangan di atas baju dan di kantong sepatunya yang telah tersusun rapi di dalam koper.

Dia memasang wajah sebal ke anak kucing dan bersiap mengusirnya dengan kasar. Tapi, anak kucing itu keburu kabur ketakutan sampai-sampai menabrak sepatu yang baru diletakkan di sudut kamar.

* * *

Setelah mendengar kabar akan kelulusannya sebagai salah satu peserta _Japan's International Space Summit, _Naruto tersenyum riang saat keluar dari pintu gerbang sekolahnya yang notabenenya diisi oleh anak-anak Jepang yang berdomisili di Korea. Mendengar Sakura juga akan ikut, hatinya semakin senang saja. Ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina pun sangat bangga mendengar kabar bahwa anaknya yang terkenal malas mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah itu secara tiba-tiba terpilih untuk mengikuti pertemuan bergengsi macam begitu. Meskipun sedikit takyakin –malah berpikir Naruto sedang membohonginya–, Kushina terus saja memuji Naruto.

Naruto tengah memoles sepatunya yang mengkilap itu. Ia senang sekali saat melihat sepatu kesayangannya bersih dan licin.

"Nah, makanya cuci sepatu yang rajin. Enak dilihat kan kalau sepatunya bersih?" kata Kushina, ibu Naruto sambil sibuk menyisir rambut Tsubaki, adik Naruto.

"_Makanya.... cuci sepatu yang rajin. Enak dilihat kan kalau sepatunya bersih_?" ulang Tsubaki.

Naruto berusaha mengabaikan ucapan ibunya yang diulang oleh adiknya itu. Tanpa berkomentar, ia mengaduk-aduk laci serba ada yang berdiri kokoh di samping _cabinet _untuk mencari kantong plastik.

Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya, masih menyisir pelan rambut Tsubaki. "Jangan diaduk-aduk. Apa yang kamu cari sih?" tegurnya.

"_Jangan diaduk-aduk. Cari apa sih?"_ Tsubaki mengulang perkataan ibunya lagi.

"Kantong plastik, _**Omma**_!" jawab Naruto sambil terus membuka laci lainnya. Ia merasa sedikit kesal, takdapat menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"_Kantong plastik, __**Omma**__!"_ ulang Tsubaki.

"Aduh... itu kan ada di laci ketiga dari kiri dan kedua dari atas... semua kresek ada di situ!" jawab ibunya kesal. Alisnya saling bertautan kala suara laci yang terus saja dibuka terdengar. "Pelan-pelan dibukanya, Naruto-_**chi**_."

"_Aduh, itu ada di laci itu. Kresek ada di situ_." Tsubaki terus saja mengulang perkataan ibunya. Matanya kemudian menangkap sesuatu yang takjauh dari dirinya terduduk. Ditangkapnya kucing peliharaannya yang berbulu lebat itu dan mulai menyisiri bulu-bulunya.

Siswa kelas dua _Hang Tae Guk Senior High School_ ini merasa semakin kesal. Ia kesal dengan lemari laci yang memiliki banyak pintu itu. Aneh sekali orang tuanya memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah _buffet_ besar yang semuanya terdiri dari 27 laci dengan berbagai ukuran. Naruto juga kesal dengan adiknya yang beberapa hari ini doyan mengulangi omongan orang dewasa.

"Buat apa sih kresek?" tanya ibunya yang kini telah berhenti menyisiri rambut Tsubaki. Ia membetulkan ikatan _celemek_-nya yang sedikit terbuka.

"_Buat apa sih kresek?_" sambung Tsubaki yang sekarang sedang memeluk kucingnya erat-erat. Kucing itu tubuhnya terlipat, seperti tercekik, tapi diam pasrah.

Naruto memutar kepalanya seraya mengacungkan sepatu bersihnya. "Buat sepatu ini, _**Omma**_!"

"_Astaga_, kamu mau bawa berapa sepatu? Bawa satu aja, jangan memberatkan diri sendiri. Mendingan kreseknya buat sandal atau bakiak aja," sambar ibunya tanpa memberi kesempatan Tsubaki mengulang jawaban Naruto. "Di pesawat itu dingin. Lebih baik kamu pakai sepatu _keds_ itu. Kalau mau tidur, tinggal buka sepatu. Kaos kakinya jangan dibuka. Lagipula, sepatu _keds_ lebih enak buat dibawa untuk perjalanan jauh." ujar Kushina sambil berjalan ke arah dapur. Kali ini, Tsubaki tidak mengulangi perkataan ibunya.

Remaja itu meringis dan masuk ke kamarnya. Di atas tempat tidur bertebaran baju-baju, topi, kaos kaki, dan CD. Dilemparnya beberapa barang yang tidak jadi dibawanya ke dalam lemari.

"Dasar kakak yang tak teratur! Masa diberantakin lagi?" jerit Tsubaki yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil memeluk leher kucing _persia_-nya. Kucing itu meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

"Berisik, _ah_! Pergi sana! Aku lagi sibuk!" teriak Naruto.

Tsubaki menaikkan pundaknya, "Ya udah! Tadi mau bantuin. Tapi marah-marah aja!" kata anak kelas satu sekolah dasar itu kesal. Kucing yang tadi digendongnya berhasil meloloskan diri dan berlari kearah piring makanannya. Tsubaki lari menyusul kucingnya.

Naruto langsung meloncat ke arah pintu dan membantingnya sampai tertutup. Besok, dia akan pergi keluar negeri untuk pertama kalinya. Rasa menggebu-gebu cukup membuatnya tidak bisa tidur tiga hari ini. Apalagi akan pergi ke luar negeri bersama dengan gadis pujaan hatinya itu. Belum lagi mempersiapkan barang bawaannya. Dia langsung teringat Kiba, sepupunya yang juga ikut seminar ini. _Sedang apa ya dia?_

* * *

Rumah bergaya _Korean Traditional House _itu berdiri dengan megah. Lantai kayu dan pintu geser yang menyerupai rumah tradisional Jepang menghiasi lekukan rumah kayu itu. Suara gemericik air mancur kecil dengan hembusan angin pada dedaunan bambu terdengar sayup-sayup, membuat ingin terbaring lelap. Dengan santai Kiba membuka halaman komiknya, menggeliat sambil mengubah posisi berbaringnya di salah satu ruangan dari berpuluh ruangan di rumahnya itu. Udara sore ini panas sekali. Di luar pintu geser yang terbuka itu, ayam jago peliharaan keluarganya sedang mematuki rumah kura-kura yang sedang mengunyah kangkung.

Suasana tenang dan nyaman untuk Kiba, langsung lenyap ketika sebuah handuk basah yang sedikit bau menutupi pandangannya.

"Hei! Kamu niat pergi tidak sih? Kok belum siap-siap?" tegur kakaknya, Hana, mahasiswi Seoul University, sambil mengacak-acak rambut lurusnya yang basah. "Dasar anak aneh. Pokoknya, aku tidak akan mau mengurusi dirimu yang susah diatur itu."

Kiba langsung duduk sambil menggerutu kesal.

"Huh, sudah semua kok. Lagipula mau bawa apa sih? Hanya baju saja kan." jawab pelajar kelas dua Hang Tae Guk Senior High School ini, masih berkutat dengan komik _action-_nya. "Ini kan hari pertama liburan musim panas. Memangnya tidak boleh santai sedikit?"

"Ya... kalau liburannya di rumah saja sih boleh aja santai. Tapi besok kita harus pergi jauh. Bukannya siap-siap. Kalau ada yang ketinggalan sampai sana, baru tahu rasa kamu!" kata kakaknya ketus.

"Pokoknya, kalau besok pagi belum beres juga, Ibu marah ya!" kata ibunya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan ber-_tatami _itu seraya meletakkan sepiring jeruk di atas meja. "Pokoknya, jam enam sore kau sudah harus siap berangkat ke bandara. Ibu tidak mau kau masih ribut beres-beres. Cek lagi sekarang!"

Sempat terselip perasaan menyesal pergi seminar ke luar negeri, Kiba akhirnya mengangkat tubuh tingginya dari _tatami _dan sesegera mungkin berjalan gontai ke arah kamarnya. Dia lalu mengangkat tutup koper lalu menutupnya lagi, hanya untuk menimbulkan efek bunyi dia menyentuh kopernya.

Lalu, Kiba keluar menuju ruang makan dan mengambil segelas air. Tiba-tiba...

"_Kibaaaaa._.. Ada telepon untukmu!" jerit Hana.

Kiba melirik ke arah samping kanan ruang makan, di mana Hana baru saja mengangkat telepon untuknya. "Siapa?" tanyanya masih memegang gelas airnya. Hana hanya menaikkan pundaknya.

"_Hei Kiba, kau bawa apa saja untuk perjalanan terbesar kita?"_ tanya seseorang dari seberang sana yang dapat dikenal Kiba sebagai suara Naruto, sepupunya.

"Ah... ya, hanya bawaan yang _standar_. Baju santai. Musim panas kan di sana? Paling jaket tipis atau _hoody, _lalu topi. Biar kalau hujan tidak usah repot bawa payung." jawab Kiba.

"_Lho? Hana-nee tadi bilang, dia malah mau beli payung di sana. Katanya bagus-bagus._" sambar Naruto.

"Biar saja dia repot-repot pakai payung. Aku sih malees amat! Eh, kau mau bawa berapa tas?" Kiba bertanya sambil mengamati seekor cicak yang siap-siap menyergap seekor nyamuk yang hinggap di dinding. Cicak itu melesat cepat, sayang, kalah sama kecepatan nyamuk. "_Kelamaan sih nyergapnya." _gerutu Kiba dalam hati. Dia sebenarnya berharap cicak itu berhasil menangkap nyamuk. Cicak gendut lebih lucu dari gigitan nyamuk.

"_Kamu sendiri bawa tas berapa?_" tanya suara dari seberang sana. Kiba kaget, ternyata sepupunya sudah menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Eh, hanya sebuah koper, kayaknya. Kau sendiri bawa apa saja tadi?"

Diam sebentar. Sepertinya Naruto sedikit kesal, ocehannya tidak didengar oleh Kiba. "_Huh, Kiba! Kan tadi sudah dikasih tau! Koper satu, trus bawa ransel kecil sama tas pinggang. Kata __**Omma**__, perlu ada tas untuk menyimpan paspor, tiket, sama dompet._" jawab Naruto lancar.

"Ah, paspor dititipkan saja sama _Hana-nee_!" sergah Kiba seraya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Enak saja! Kamu mesti bisa bawa sendiri. Nanti kalau terpisah, kamu yang repot. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba kamu ditodong sama orang Jepang terus diinvestigasi sama polisi sana?" tiba-tiba suara Ibu menyahut dari arah ruang dapur. Rupanya, Kiba tidak menyadari ibunya mendengar percakapannya sedari tadi.

Kiba semakin memajukan bibirnya, kesal direpotkan dengan berbagai hal. "_Ngg_... ya deh! Nanti aku bawa tas sekolah saja." kata Kiba menenangkan keduanya. Hatinya mengeluh. _'Haduuh repot amat sih! Coba dulu aku tidak usah ikut seleksinya. Kupikir hanya liburan tanpa melakukan sesuatu di sana. Ternyata... Hhaa... belum lagi Hana-nee juga ikut seminar ini, pasti semakin cerewet.'_

* * *

Cahaya blitz dari beberapa kamera terus-menerus menyinari wajahnya. Beberapa mike berukuran besar dan beberapa alat perekam disodokkan dekat wajahnya. Badannya terasa lelah tapi sebenarnya dia punya kewajiban untuk berbicara di hadapan para wartawan ini. Ada beberapa wartawan dari media terhormat yang dia suka. Beberapa dari wartawan tersebut malah ada yang berteman baik dengannya. Tapi, ada juga wartawan yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, yang selalu bertanya hal-hal takpenting yang sering berhubungan dengan masalah pribadinya.

"Kira-kira belanja apa di sana?" tanya seseorang wartawan yang memakai rompi dengan banyak kantong. Dia sebenarnya penasaran dan tidak tidak tahan untuk bertanya pada para wartawan, kenapa mereka banyak sekali yang memakai rompi berkantong seperti itu.

Pria itu tersenyum, menatap biasa ke arah sekumpulan wartawan itu. "Wah.. soal belanja apa, saya belum punya bayangan, lagi pula saya ke sana juga untuk mengikuti seminar. Nanti saja jawabannya." jawabnya.

"Sai, selama perjalanan dua minggu ini, apa ada _job_ film atau menyanyi yang terganggu?" tanya seorang wartawan lain.

"Sepertinya tidak." jawabnya seraya memegang ujung dagunya. "Kebetulan film terakhir saya sudah selesai syuting beberapa hari lalu. Dan kontrak untuk film lainnya akan dimulai _take-_nya tiga bulan lagi."

Lelaki itu lalu mereggangkan punggungnya. Tubuhnya letih sekali. Dari pagi berbagai kegiatan sudah ia lakukan. Juri lomba mirip bintang, baca kontrak baru untuk iklan, dan sekarang jumpa pers dengan Seoul Sun Tours and Travel yang merupakan agen perjalanan keluar negeri untuk mengikuti _Japan's International Space Summit_ di Jepang yang dihadiri berbagai kalangan itu. Dia telah mengikuti bertahap-tahap seleksi untuk dapat lolos mengikuti seminar ini.

Hanya satu kekurangannya, dia tidak begitu suka dengan salah satu artis yang lolos dalam mengikuti seminar ini. _Karin_.

Beberapa waktu lalu, ia dan Karin terlibat dalam proyek amal di _Incheon_. Merasa dirinya selebriti, Karin menjaga jarak dengan anak-anak korban bencana alam yang seharusnya diberi perhatian dan kasih sayang sesaat. Tapi Karin seperti tidak mau menyentuh mereka, dan saat seorang anak lusuh berbaju penuh lumpur kering memegang ujung tasnya, Karin mengeluarkan tisu basah dan langsung mengelap bagian tas yang disentuh anak kecil yang langsung lari karena dipelototi. Meski selalu mengernyitkan hidung seperti mencium bau busuk saat melihat anak-anak malang itu, Karin banyak mengatur panitia, termasuk dirinya, sewaktu membagikan sumbangan.

Suara tepuk tangan membuyarkan lamunan Sai. Sepertinya jumpa pers ini sudah selesai. Sai mengeluarkan keluhan pelan, saat menyadari ia belum menyiapkan apa pun untuk keberangkatannya besok.

"_Hhh... untung saja jadwal keberangkatannya malam hari. Jadi, besok pagi bisa belanja dulu dan pilih-pilih baju,"_ rencananya dalam hati. Malam ini, apa pun yang terjadi, dia akan langsung mandi air panas dan tidur. Tubuhnya sudah lelah sekali. Masih ada waktu, sebelum harus berkumpul di bandara pukul sembilan malam esok hari.

* * *

Kabar mengejutkan itu telah tersebar luas di seluruh pelosok _Hang Tae Guk Senior High School_. Para siswa yang mendengar nama Sakura, Hinata dan Shikamaru yang tercantum dalam daftar siswa _go abroad _di majalah dinding kelas dua, terlihat sangat ribut. Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak berita mengejutkan itu tapi masih saja ada yang membaca artikel tentang pertemuan internasional yang diselenggarakan oleh pihak _JAXA_.

Anak-anak dari Klub Astronomi mengeluh dan sering berbisik-bisik di belakang Sakura maupun Hinata setiap kali mereka memasuki kelas yang sama. Mungkin mereka bertanya kenapa pihak sekolah tidak memilih anak-anak dari klub angkasa sebagai delegasinya padahal mereka tahu _JAXA _adalah organisasi luar angkasa, lalu apa hubungannya dengan Klub Florologi? Memangnya mereka disuruh menanam bunga di bulan?

Sakura tentunya merasa tidak enak. Terus saja dilihat sinis oleh anak-anak dari Klub Astronomi. Tapi, terima kasih untuk Naruto. Rupanya, selama berita itu masih tersebar di sekolah, selama itu pula Naruto berupaya melindungi Sakura dari terjaman kesinisan anak-anak dari klub luar angkasa itu.

Ibu Sakura yang hanya berprofesi sebagai pendidik di salah satu universitas di Seoul sangat bangga dengan berita yang datang kepada putri tunggalnya itu. Ayah Sakura telah meninggal dunia. Waktu itu Sakura masih berusia delapan tahun dan ia ingat dari mana ia mendapatkan hobi menanam itu. Tentu saja dari almarhum ayahnya. Sakura tidak terlalu pintar berbahasa Jepang meskipun ayahnya orang Jepang dan sering membawanya berlibur ke sana. Tapi, ia senang bisa kembali ke tanah kelahirannya.

Sakura baru saja memilah-milah pakaian yang akan dibawanya ke Jepang. Berbagai pakaian hangat, topi, celana, pakaian dalam, peralatan mandi, handuk, juga taklupa dibawanya. Oh ya! Ada yang kurang. Sepertinya ia harus membagi dua amplop uang _yen _dan _won _yang diberikan oleh ibunya. Untungnya saja _money changer _tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya sehingga ia bisa menukar uang dengan mudah.

Tiba-tiba, suara dari arah bawah membuyarkan lamunan Sakura yang masih berkutat dengan _notes_-nya. Ia membaca berulang-ulang kali bagian presentasinya seraya mencoba-coba gaya berbicara yang baik di depan cermin. Hinata masuk ke dalam Sakura dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau seperti Pak _Kim Jong Il_." ujar Hinata seraya merebahkan dirinya di sisi kasur empuk Sakura. "Aku sudah menghapal bagianku lho. Oh ya, kau dengar, artis yang bernama Sai itu katanya akan ikut juga. Dan, ada juga artis perempuan yang namanya... siapa ya, emm, aku lupa. Pokoknya, akan banyak sekali orang yang ikut!"

Sakura tersenyum kecil, matanya kemudian beralih ke arah sebuah frame foto di sudut meja riasnya. Ia berusaha menggapainya dan menatap dalam-dalam foto itu. "_**Obochi**_..."

"Ayahmu pasti akan sangat bangga melihatmu, Sakura. Berdiri di depan dunia dan mengatakan _hentikan perusakan hutan, sekarang!_. Impian tertunda ayahmu telah diturunkan padamu." ujar Hinata, berusaha menaikkan semangat Sakura.

"Ya. Kami sering pergi ke danau, _camping_, menanam di taman _Jyeolbuk_ dan bermain kembang api. Aku sangat takut dengan api tapi kata _**obochi**_¸_tidak apa-apa, api tidak akan berbahaya untuk diri kita jika kita tidak mempermainkan mereka_. Sejak itu, aku benar-benar ingin melanjutkan impian _**obochi**_ yang tertunda. Padahal sedikit lagi, sudah sedikit lagi..." mata emerald Sakura menatap sedih. Nyaris keluar air mata dari ekor matanya itu. Hinata lalu mendekati Sakura dan menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

Setelah agak tenang, Sakura lalu meletakkan _notes_­-nya di meja riasnya. Muncul dua kantung mata ungu di bawah matanya. "Aku takut salah bicara."

"Bukannya kau juga ikut di Klub Debat? Seharusnya kau pintar bicara kan, Sakura?"

"Iya sih. Tapi― tetap saja. _Hahh..._ Omong-omong, kau sudah membaca nama _travel agency_ yang akan mengantar kita? Kalau tidak salah namanya _Seoul Sun_. Belum pernah dengar sebelumnya."

Hinata langsung membuka kantung kecil di tas sampingnya. Ia mengambil buka kecil berisi semua jadwal pekerjaan rumah dan kegiatannya di sekolah. Ia membaca perlahan. "_Seoul Sun Tours and Travel_. _Kami ada untuk melayani. Tidak perlu takut akan keselamatan dan barang Anda. Kami akan menjamin semuanya. Selamat bersenang-senang dan_ _Have A Nice Trip_―"

"Kok malah mencatat hal yang tidak penting itu sih?" ujar Sakura dengan nada sewot.

Hinata membuka lembaran di balik buku kecilnya. "Aku mencatat semuanya, Sakura―" Mata indigo Hinata mulai bergerak-gerak lagi, membaca tulisan kecil yang ditulisnya dengan rapi. "―ada lagi. Hmm, _Seoul Sun Tours and Travel didirikan sejak tahun 2007. Masih baru dan fresh. Kendaraan yang kami pakai adalah keluaran terbaru dan terjamin keselamatannya di area terjal. P.S. Seoul Sun Tours and Travel adalah home factory milik Jiraiya..._"

Sakura cepat-cepat menolehkan kepalanya menatap Hinata, "Jiraiya? Siapa tuh? Seperti nama mafia Jepang. _Yakuza, _eh?"

"Bos _travel agency-_nya, Sakura." jawab Hinata seraya melirik ke arah arlojinya. "Sekarang sudah jam lima sore. Kita harus ke bandara sekarang. Aku sudah menghubungi Shikamaru. Katanya dia akan pergi sendiri. Kalau sudah sampai di ruang tunggu, kita akan mencari _travel agency _itu."

Sakura hanya manggut-manggut. "Ok, ok. Kau turunlah ke bawah. _**Ommoni **_akan mengantar kita ke bandara. Aku mau merapikan kamarku dulu."

"Oke."

Setelah merapikan kamarnya yang sangat berantakan itu, Sakura lalu berupaya mendorong kopernya dan menjinjing tas laptopnya. Tas lain yang berisi makanan kecil, handuk kecil dan minuman kaleng lainnya serta taklupa passport dan kartu tanda pengenal sudah dimasukkan ke dalam mobil _Chevrolet_ ibunya. Sakura duduk dengan tenang selama perjalanan ke bandara dan Hinata nyaris tertidur di dalam mobil. Sakura dapat membayangkan rasa senangnya bisa kembali pulang ke kampung halaman ayahnya.

_Nippon... aku datang..._

* * *

"_HUACHUU...Sepertinya ada yang mengataiku tidak-tidak nih._"

Seorang pria paruh baya tengah mengelap ingusnya dengan _handkerchief_ yang disodorkan oleh anak buahnya padanya. Ia lalu kembali berkonsentrasi dan berbicara. "Pokoknya, jika jam sembilan malam ada yang terlambat, rombongan sudah harus masuk ke dalam. Tidak ada kompromi. Jangan sampai seliruh rombongn terlambat," ujar Jiraiya sambil memukul tangannya ke atas meja. Tidak terlalu keras, tapi cukup untuk membuat tangannya pedas sedikit. Pandangannya tajam melihat ke arah Kakashi.

Kakashi mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Sepertinya, semuanya sudah tahu mereka diharapkan berkumpul di bandara jam delapan." rupanya Jiraiya belum selesai berbicara. "Di bandara Chitose, Rin sudah menunggu. Pastikan dia mengantarkan kalian sampai pulang. Jangan lupa, kalian pulang lewat Bandara Narita, Tokyo, beda dengan kedatangan yang di Osaka."

Seperti robot, Kakashi mengangguk lagi. Sebenarnya, dia sudah mengerti betul apa yang dibicarakan Jiraiya, bos _Seoul Sun Tours and Travel_. Sudah tujuh kali dia memandu rombongan tur ke Jepang, walaupun sekarang agak sedikit berbeda karena harus mengantar peserta pertemuan bertaraf internasional, namun ujung-ujungnya mereka tetap akan melakukan tur. Hanya saja, pemilik tur travel ini senang mengulang info-info yang dianggapnya penting.

Jiraiya sendiri sudah berusia lima puluh tahun. Jiraiya memulai usaha ini setelah perusahaan pertambangan tempatnya bekerja bangkrut dan tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan di perusahaan lain. Setelah kerja serabutan selama tiga tahun, istrinya mengusulkan untuk membuka bisnis sendiri.

Sebelum Seoul Sun Tours and Travel ini sukses, istrinya sendirilah yang sering memandu para pelancong yang berangkat ke Jepang. Berbekal pengalamannya selama kuliah ke luar negeri tanpa bantuan biro perjalanan, istrinya tahu benar tempat-tempat bagus yang jarang masuk daftar biro perjalanan lain.

Sambil terus mendengarkan nasehat Jiraiya, Kakashi memikirkan dua orang artis yang lulus mengikuti pertemuan _JAXA_ di luar negeri. Yang satu pria tinggi, berkulit pucat dan tampan, dan yang satu lagi wanita langsing, cantik, dan berkaca mata. Dia sebenarnya tidak heran jika yang lolos mengikuti seleksi seminar ini Sai, tapi dia cukup heran mengingat Karin. Karena, melihat riwayat pendidikan Karin yang bisa dibilang tidak bagus.

Jiraiya tiba-tiba menyodorkan dua buah amplop ke depan dadanya.

"Kakashi, amplop coklat ini isinya uang yen dan won untuk kebutuhan para peserta tur dan kamu. Isi amplop putih ini hmm―" tiba-tiba Jiraiya tersenyum aneh, membuat Kakashi mengerti dengan arti dari senyum itu. "Hehehe... kau tahu kan istriku itu tergila-gila sama Jepang. Tahun ini dia tidak bisa ikut. Dia punya daftar barang-barang yang mesti kau beli dan ini uangnya. Sisanya buat keperluanmu," ujar Jiraiya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Huahh... berarti saya harus bawa dua kopeng dong, Pak." canda Kakashi. Laki-laki berkulit putih dan bertubuh tinggi ini langsung membayangkan dirinya mengangkat dua koper besar yang berat. Benar-benar tidak mirip pembawaannya. Wajahnya yang tampan memerah.

Jiraiya tertawa terkekeh-kekeh lalu melihat berkeliling. Para wartawan telah pulang. Yang tersisa hanya Sai yang sedang mengobrol dengan manager Karin. Jiraiya lalu menghampiri Karin dan Sai untuk memberikan informasi terbaru. Karin duduk memojok dan sedang membedaki dirinya.

* * *

Tinjunya kali ini berhasil menohok dagu lawannya dengan keras. Walaupun selalu bertampang mengantuk dan bosan, Shikamaru adalah siswa terpandai di _Hang Tae Guk Senior High School_, ia terkekeh-kekeh saat lawannya terjengkang ke belakang. Rupanya masih kurang keras karena lawannya masih berhasil bangkit lagi. Staminanya sudah hampir habis, tapi dia masih siap melawan Shikamaru.

Kali ini Shikamaru menghajar dengan tendangannya sekuat tenaga. Sekali lagi lawannya terlempar keras ke belakang dan tidak bangun lagi. Suara berisik menggema dan menuliskan 'WIN' besar-besar menyala-nyala di layar TV. Menghembuskan napas dengan keras, Shikamaru berdiri dan merengganggkan ototnya.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering. Ia menatap bosan ke arah nama _Sakura _tertulis di layarnya. Saat mengangkatnya, ia tahu ia pasti akan dimarahi habis-habisan. Saat diliriknya jam burung hantu dari arah meja belajarnya, ia baru ingat harus pergi sekarang. Kalau tidak, gadis-gadis tukang berteriak itu akan menghabisinya.

"Iya, iya, aku akan ke sana. _Hahhh... merepotkan_." keluhnya seraya menutup pelan tutup ponselnya.

Ia lalu berusaha menggapai TV dan PS-nya kemudian dimatikan. Dengan langkah terseret-seret dia menuju kamar mandi.

Sambil mencuci wajah tampannya di westafel, Shikamaru berpikir kalau dia bakal memborong berbagai game seru di Jepang nanti. Setelah melakukan aktifitas rutin, Shikamaru berjalan ke kamarnya dan menatap lelah ke arah kopernya yang masih terbuka itu. Baru saja ia berinisiatif untuk mengepak ulang barang-barangnya tapi suara lengking ibunya membuatnya semakin sebal.

"Ayahmu sudah menunggu selama tiga puluh menit, Shikamaru! CEPAT BERGEGAS!"

"Iya, iya, _hahh... merepotkan_."

* * *

Menatap bangunan _skycraper _di seluruh pelosok kota metropolitan seperti Seoul adalah salah satu hal yang mampu menghilangkan kejenuhannya selama bekerja. Menggantikan posisi ayah sendiri dan bekerja sebagai _tukang suruh _adalah hal yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu disukainya. Asap-asap hitam mengepul dari arah ekor matanya.

Ia memandang sebentar dan teringat dengan berita-berita yang mulai mengusik kenyamanannya bekerja. Para pemerhati lingkungan yang kritis itu mulai mencari-cari kesalahan perusahaan milik UchihaCorp ini. Ia tahu sudah puluhan tahun perusahaan milik keluarganya _sedikit _meracuni udara dunia yang bersih. Kini, udara Seoul semakin kotor. Dan paru-paru dunia seperti hutan dan pepohonan hijau seperti lenyap dimakan aliran arus modernisasi.

Ponselnya bergetar di atas meja kerjanya. Ia melirik sebentar namun mengembalikan pandangannya kembali ke arah puncak _skyrcraper _di depannya.

Bergetar terus. Akhirnya, ia meraih ponselnya itu dan membaca nama seseorang yang membuatnya wajahnya semakin datar.

"_Kau tahu aku akan ke Tokyo, kan_?"

"Hn."

"_Kau ingat aku terpilih mengikuti pertemuan membosankan itu, kan_?"

"Hn. Lalu?"

"_Lalu? Kau lupa, kau semestinya mengantarku! Kau jahat sekali, Sasuke-kun..._"

Pria berkemeja putih itu mendesah letih. "Ya. Jam berapa?"

"_Jam enam! Oh ya, adik dan orang tuaku juga dijemput ya_."

Pria yang bernama Sasuke ini menatap ke arah arlojinya yang berwarna keemasan itu. Kedua alisnya bertemu, seperti kesal. "Ini sudah jam enam. Bagaimana mau mengantar kalau sudah jam segitu."

"_Itu artinya, kau harus meninggalkan semua kertas-kertas di depan meja kerjamu dan hiraukan saja seluruh janjimu dengan direktur perusahaan lain sekarang!_"

"Ya, ya." jawabnya seraya meraih jas kantornya. Dengan sigap, ia membuka pintu kantornya dan meminta asistennya untuk menunda semua janji rapat dengan pemegang saham malam itu. Ia lalu turun dari lantai enam perusahaan multinasional itu ke lantai _basement_.

Mobil _Honda Stream _milik pria berambut raven ini mulai bergerak, mencari ruang kosong agar bisa segera keluar dari pelataran parkir mobil. Setelah membanting stirnya ke kanan, mobil itu melesat, berlari ke arah pintu besar dan keluar menjauhi perusahaan yang telah dibinanya selama dua tahun terakhir itu.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia seakan tersihir untuk segera meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi seorang gadis pelakon hiburan yang kata orang terlalu melebih-lebihkan itu. Mungkin saja karena ia belum mengenal semua gadis di luar sana karena kepribadiannya yang tertutup. Ataukah karena ia menerima saja perjodohan itu?

Mata _onyx_-nya sedikit menatap ke arah langit yang mulai menghitam. Di pikirannya, Seoul beberapa tahun yang lalu tidak sekotor itu. Kini...

**...TBC...**

* * *

KAMUS :

Sarangeyo : aku cinta

Ommoni / omma : ibu

Obochi : ayah

**Hiryuka Nishimori:**

Akhirnya beres juga chap 1. Dan akhirnya kejadian juga collab ama Emi-nee! Hurray.. ***peluk-peluk Emi-nee***. OOC banget ya? **XD**. Oiya, perlu diketahui ***halah*** di sini Hinata ama Neji ga saudaraan. Trus, fic ini terinspirasi dari novel **Arigatou Nippon **karangannya Vivi Silvia C dan kisah nyata dari Emi-nee!! _Review, please!!_ ***tampang memelas***

**KusH1naHero1ne :**

Mm, hal yang tersulit saat mengedit ialah, bagaimana meletakkan tokoh yang terlalu banyak muncul dengan baik –digilas sepedanya Hiryuka-san–. _Well_, tidak bisa terlalu banyak berkomentar karena semuanya ada di tangan readers. Hm, hm, fic ini sebenarnya sudah **harus **muncul beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi, mengingat Hiryuka-san ingetin saya untuk fokus ke ujian dulu, jadinya... _Anyway_, hanya itu. Mohon reviewnya!


End file.
